The Girl of Black and White
by Leylainie
Summary: You can call us God, Fate, Angels or even Destiny, but we have to tell you that we are much more than that. We control everything that is you and your world. OC X ? *Full summary inside!*
1. Prologue

Summery (Full)- _You can call us God, Fate, Angels or even Destiny, but we have to tell you that we are much more than that. We control everything that is you and your world._

 _All her life has been black and white. The walls, the ground, the people, the sky, and just about everything she saw was black and white. The only time she's allowed a glimpse of color is when she goes to work and watched the screens. Monitoring the lives of who she envied- so much more interesting than the one she had led._

 _However, something is stirring in her world. A mist of danger enveloping her usual simple and boring life in which she felt the need to escape from. And after she leaves the danger, she finds herself trapped in another world._  
 _With the information and items that could doom or save her world, will she return? Or could she just stay aboard with her new friends that called themselves the Straw Hat pirates?_

 ** _Hello! I just want to make sure that you all know that I do not own One Piece and that I only own my OC and the made up parts of this story_**

 ** _And also, this is my second account. I only had two or three stories in my first account, bitterfox I think it was. Ha I can't remember! So you may find the stories or characters that to my old, abandoned fanfiction of One Piece._**

 ** _Okay, enough of that. Enjoy the story!_**

* * *

 **Sometime in the near future.**

Snow, in thick, crystallized clumps, floated to the ground while some stuck itself to my short black dress and stark white hair. I shivered and hugged my knees to my chest, holding in as much heat as possible while the cold iron bars shoot piercing cold shivers down my spine every time I leaned back. The heavy eyelids of mine grew heavier and I could feel myself slipping away, into a weightless oblivion.

"Prisoner K03."

My head rolled, too heavy to lift, and I could only glimpse to see a tall, armored figure at the other end of the cell. I licked my dry lips and reached deep for my voice, but the only sound to escape was a dry choke.

"Prisoner K03, follow me." The figure ordered, but when I made no movement he sighed in annoyance, unlocked the cell door and marched toward my still self.

A tear slid down my cheek. My stuff fingers clutched and unclenched poorly in anticipation as the soldier pulled out a wooden baton. I kept hoping I could be small enough to fit through the jail bars gap and tumble down to death below. The crashing waves thundered and called out to me from below. But while I couldn't fit any farther through the bars, he stood there a for few seconds and nudged me playfully with the tip of his weapon, with a small laugh escaping, and I knew he was smiling. My body shuddered and went numb, the heart inside this chest pounded less and less.

Buh-dup. Pause. Buh-dup. Pause.

The figure then yanked me up. I registered no pain, as he pulled me to my feet. With dead weight for legs, I immediately fell scraped my face on the concrete ground. The shadowed world dimmed and spun and my eyes took one last look at the pair of black boots the figure wore before my eyes grew heavy, watching my legs dragging like a dolls.

Then darkness consumed everything.

And all I could think about was how stupid I was for getting myself into such a mess. Those damn Straw Hats.

But I didn't regret a thing.

* * *

 **Hello! Thank you for reading the prologue to my new story!**

 **I'll be updating pretty regularly- at least once a week- and I hope you come to enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Please, at any time, write a quick comment or review. Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Leylainie**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Boo! How about another chapter to brighten all of our moods?**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Countdown- 8 hours, 24 minutes**

I didn't grow up like many. No, I could never have foolish naïveté that children in other worlds could have.

Yes, I said other worlds.

All worlds are different. Some could have the lowest form of technology with no intellectual inhabitants. Most, though, have a wide arrange of features that made them unique with the most intuitive, curious inhabitants. Some had technology, and a few stayed stable with very traditional features, but then others had these innate power many would call magic. And those were just the main categories. Subcategories branched far and wide, going on with endless possibilities.

And with each world came each purpose for it being there. Most would thrive for peace, but usually had a hard, long time attaining it. Others had different objectives that had no consistency. It was all up to a lengthy strategy to see if it was actually attainable.

Which is where a certain world comes into place and makes it its job to help. My world. Built with open access to all worlds since its beginning, it has been our cause to regulate each world's progression to its goals. Once the world attains its goal, it's our job is to give another goal. Or if there is a violator that hinders progression, we solve the violation by going to the world and taking a 'hands-on' approach. Some would argue that we had no right to meddle, but those opinions were far and few between. My people were given the technology and the know-how, so we used it to our best ability.

You could say it's our world's goal to help those that cannot help themselves by themselves. Well, that's the standard, built-in definition we follow without complaint.

Since we were only based with the purpose to focus, the world we lived in could also be called plain, or bland in others view. While almost every world had a spectrum of colors vivid, bright colors, we had a wide arrange of grey. Sometimes we had this bright white here and there on flowers, or pitch black sky at the tip of midnight at a certain part of the year. I had always wondered if Others would call it depressing. That word and those colors are usually always linked together.

And when I mean 'others', I mean 'Inhabitants', another word for the people of other worlds who possessed intellectual processes.

Unlike others, our world is also very small. Comprised with twelve small islands circling around a central, and overall bigger, island. Two of the islands produce our food resources, growing a wide array of silver crops or raising the few species of animals our world has to offer. The other ten islands are populated with my people, a little over ten million now, all with the same similar, 'depressing', white-grey-black features.

The rest of our world is filled with water. Usually only refered to as The Jumper's Sea. It used to be almost impossible to travel through due to the creatures that dwell in its dark depths and the raging waves that crash against the man-made, metal shorelines.

And on those shorelines is where you would usually find me, on island 11, when I wasn't at work or at home. Not many of my people would be found here,-unless you were a jumper- so this place ends up to become a serene place for my collection of thoughts. I would just precariously sit on the ledge, watching the crashing black waves slamming against the wall in absolute anger.

I remember the last time I stood by the shore. The evening that I unknowingly changed my future.

It was a normal and cool, windless day. Grey clouds loomed over head as I whistled a casual tone and kicked my feet far above the black water.

"Hello."

I looked over my shoulder and saw a young lady, maybe a year or two older than my twenty-three. She smiled, her perfectly straight and white teeth contrasted against her full, dark grey lips as my grey eyes met her same grey eyes.

Just like all of my people, we all look pretty much look the same. Biologically speaking. The lady before me however wore a white lab coat, her hands stuffed into its massive pockets. Her short, wavy and well combed with hair didn't look anything like my long, strict straight white hair.

"Hi?" I questioned catiously, unsure why a high ranking looking Scientist was speaking to simple a Analyzer; me.

"May I sit here with you?" The lady asked me, waving toward the spot beside me.

The crashing waves behind me screamed no. "Of course. This is public area."

The lady clapped her hands together happily and sat herself beside me. But the smell that entered my nose striked me as odd. She smelled of something strong, stinging my nose so much I had to breath through my mouth. It almost brought tears to my eyes. Almost.

"Thank you. I've been needing a break for awhile now." She said, looking out to the horizen. "It can become quite lonely sometimes. The lab, I mean. We can get so caught up in our own work we forget to have a social life. It's probably why many of my colleagues are always under the weather. We're just silly anomies, huh?"

I didn't say anything in reply. I felt cautious about her being here and not in a lab. That's what job she was assigned to after the Academy, so that's what she has to be doing. Scientists are not to be spoken to because of how important they are. Creating the technology we use, sending the Field Agents into the world's to fix the Anomolies, or doing research into new ideas that could help accomplish goals. They are always too busy to take breaks and 'socialize'.

And then there is the fact that I was just a lowly Analyzer who currently watched screens all day and filed reports. She should've been looking down at me.

"Maybe we should do more research for the sake of our people rather than the other worlds every once and a while." The lady laughed, turning her gaze at me. "Rather selfish, I know, but we shouldn't we be sometimes? It would help our survival of our world."

I blinked a few times, confused on what to do. I've never been in a situation where I had to communicate with another social class unless being given orders.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I forgot to introduce myself." She stuck out her hand for me to shake. "I.D. 436-11-7628, codename LIE. But just call me Nat. It's a name from a world I researched in last year."

I took her hand in mine, eyeing her with apprehension. "Hello, uh, Nat," It was unusual for one of our kind to take up a 'nickname'. "I'm I.D. 276-11-1019, codename KOE."

"Two-seven-six? A Field Agent," Nat mused and kicked her legs happily. "Just placed on leave as a temporary Analysis?"

"No, I've been on leave for awhile now. I only have just a few more days."

"Really? You seem quite young."

A pang of guilt hit me and I lowered my eyes.

"I've always considered leaving and taking up another profession," The Scientist confided easily, musing the thought. "Sad to say you can only do so if you're a Field Agent going on leave to be a temporary Analyst. I've always wondered what it would be like to be an Official."

I kept my mouth close, not wanting to be a deviant. The world I lived in didn't accept the questioning of our world's regulations. So for twenty-two months I've been a Analyzer, just one step down from my original work as a Field Agent. During the two and a half years I would be an Analyzer, allowing more time for me to spend at home. They told me what I was going to do was a need, so I never questioned and complied peacefully.

Even though I loved being a Field Agent and the feeling it gave to me.

At work, being an Analyzer, I just analyzed three different worlds. I learned their languages and forms of writing and tried to search for Anomalies. An Anomaly is someone or something hindering the flow of a world acquiring a goal. When I would find one of great importance I would have to file it on a piece of paper and send it off to the Field Agents Office. Tiny bits are okay, occasionally.

When I go back to being a Field Agent, I will be the one receiving those reports. Then a group of us would go into that would and fix what needed fixing. It could've been as easy as destroying a building or we can go all the way to taking out an individual for good- which was killing, I mean.

Nat stopped kicking her feet and cocked her head over to me with big, curious eyes.

"I think I've heard your codename before, Koe," She told me excitedly, using my codename as an other name. "Weren't you the youngest Code to become a Head General? The higher ups call you the Ashen Tactician."

I shrug my shoulders. "Yeah, but it's no big deal when compared to you."

I was higher-ranking during my time in those offices, which allowed me to pick and choose the Anomalies to go and fix as well as pick who would accompany me. Leading my fellow Agents into the field, taking charge and making tactical movements were all part of the job. Those were my few perks that I reviled with.

"No!" Nat clasped her hands together against her chest. She shook her head, messing up her hair enough to let a few white strand stock out."You've been a great topic of discussion lately amongst the Scientists and the Officials. We've been dying for you to go back to work!"

"Oh?" I leaned away from Nat and slowly started to get up and away from her.

Nat stopped me by grabbing and hands, pulling them toward her. Her hands shook and grey eyes glittered in joy. "Yes! And you're coming back! Oh, everyone thought you would decide to stay as an Analyst but then we would lose a marvelous chance for our world."

"Excuse me?" I interjected rather rudely and shook off her hands, "What are you even talking about?"

Grinning like a mad person, she hopped off the ledge.

"I'm sorry," She told me, not meaning one word, " I have to head back to the lab. Goodbye."

She waved as she turned away from me and left the area. I only sat there and watched as her leave, a white flash disappearing into the dark grey background. It was minutes after she disappeared that I regained the sense of the roaring waves behind me. The smell she brought with her was gone, with the smell of salt now overpowering my nose.

In truth, I'd rather rub salt in my wounds.

* * *

 **Tada! How was it? Good, bad, eh? Why don't you tell me!**

 **Next chapter we're gonna delve into the future... OHH, mysterious!**

 **Alright, until the next chapter, I'll see you guys later!**

 **Leylainie**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- Okay, I'm really excited! I couldn't wait the whole week to post again!**

 **And one thing I'd like to point out is that this story is not your average One Piece fanfiction. No SI inserts, no cliché scenarios with OOC-ness. This will have an original plot mostly. Might change instances of the canon story at my own discretion to spice up the story. So if you're into to differing plots, but not too much differing, than this story is for you!**

* * *

Flash forward to the immediate present, where I found myself in new surroundings. A new world. One that didn't seem to have much that I wasn't used to so far.

Lying on my back, I felt as if sharp needles were jabbing at my bare skin. The cold invaded my body, sending chills down my spine. All was quiet, only the wind whistling seemed to make sound. And the air had this nip in it, tingling my cheeks and nose, slicing at my bare skin like sharp knives. I squeezed my palms around the odd feeling underneath me and noticed it made a soft crunch sound. It clumped and stuck its shape when I relieved the pressure.

I opened my eyes to blinding white. It took a second to adjust but then I noticed above. The grey sky looked soft, slowly drifting past me.

I don't know how long I stayed there and stared. It must've been a long time. The light grey skies grew darker and darker till it became pitch black. By that time I could no longer feel most of my body and my joints went stiff. Just like the clouds, I felt soft and heavy.

And then the sky lightened, and I got to see thick clumps of white drift down. I think they piled over my body, but I didn't bother to wipe them off. I was the defeated shell of what I once was.

Slowly, I began to get more and more tired. It could've been from the head trauma, or maybe so much time has past. My mind struggled to stay awake, but my eyelids held a different opinion. They grew heavy and I started to close them. Lungs took more and more shorter and shallower breaths. The white clumps became a warm blanket, soft to the touch. I wanted to sleep.

But then one of my last senses, hearing, caught a crunching sound. It was quiet at first but grew louder till I could've sworn it was right next to my ears.  
My body was lifted into the air, dangling in the arms of darker figure. I was much smaller compared to the beast, but his gentle touch held no hostile intentions. And still, I did not move.

It pulled me close and took me away. The shades of white to grey to black blurred with other colors that I couldn't name. Like the thing that was carrying me- I didn't know those colors on his body or nose. I went limp and lost all connection with reality.

* * *

I must've passed out, because it felt like I had blinked and found myself in a bed. Alert, I analyzed my surroundings before taking action. Somewhere beside me there was the sound of something crackling, alongside the sound a soft breathing.

A fire, I thought and turned my head to see a crackling fire not too far away.

I was in no immediate danger, I realized quickly, even though I made it to this world harshly enough.

Next procedure was to assess my situation.

I was in a grey bricked room in a bed, simple enough. A thick quilt tucked around my body, but it was loose enough to maneuver within. I stretched my fingers out, immediately became surprised when they ached. Shifting more, My limbs barely responded to my commands. It seemed as if they have went unused for days.

"Nasty case of frostbite you've suffered from," A older, feminine voiced announced. "Didn't think you were going to make it."  
I shifted my head toward the voice and found an underdressed, elderly-faced woman. She was sitting but I knew she was tall, with long legs and well-kept slim body that should've belonged to a young woman. However her face was older, much older than her body portrays, and dull hair pulled into two loose pigtails.

Her wrinkled faced smiled as she laughed quietly to herself, then took a drink from a darkly colored bottle. An inside joke I wasn't aware of.  
"Who are you? Where am I?" I croaked, cringing at my own voice.

The lady slammed her bottle on the side table and reached to grab my throat. She grabbed tightly, poking at all my sore spots. I had to hold back the urge to whimper, as to not show fear. She may have been toying with me.

Finally, she sits back down and retrieves her bottle to resume drinking. "Yup, much better than I expected. Glad you didn't fight me either."

I swallowed and adjusted my gaze directly at hers. Mustering the little bit of my energy I had, I demanded, "Tell me who you are and where I am. Please."

"Miss Manners are we? Think you're some type of Queen." She answered, asserting herself, "I'm the Doctor who brought you back to life, Doctor Kureha, so show some respect. It was pure luck that Chopper found you in the snow. You blended in so well. I could've turned a blind eye."

"Oh," I shrank back down, my voice an ugly thing in my ears. "Sorry."

Staying on the good side was the only way I could probably leave this place alive. And in my world you must be respectful to anyone with higher status then your own. Seeing as I was pretty low on the totem, I was always respectful. She stated she was a doctor, which equals the status of a Med. It's a habit to be respectful. Plus, I felt too weak and knew that I was unable to fight my way through her.

"That's a much better attitude." She approved and then turned her attention to the door. "Chopper! Get in here!"

"Yes ma'am!" I heard from the outside and immediately a tiny creature with antlers barged into the room with a tray.

"A deer?" I muttered to myself.

He did look kind of like a deer we had in my world, even though they were different colors as well as slightly different body structures. The deer had four black hooves but stood on two. His body was more like a young child's but still had the distinctive nose, fur, ears and features that a deer had. If I could, I would also compare him to a type of raccoon-dog hybrid. And one more thing to note- he had talked like a normal inhabitant.

"Chopper, give the lady her items we found on her," Kureha requested to the small animal.

The small animal nodded and rushed over to me with his tray, which had all my stuff placed upon it. I pushed myself up in the bed, letting the covers fall to my lap, and examine what I had. They didn't miss a thing, everything was there. The bulky red Analysis glasses, the silver rectangular locket, and my black skirt and buttoned white shirt and jacket. They even went far enough to give back-

"My daggers?" I questioned, pointing to the belt that held all six of them.

Kureha shrugged, "I don't need, nor want, them. And besides, I wouldn't have given them back if I knew you were a threat."

I nodded and read between her words, or rather threat. I knew I was strong, but I was still weak. Lying in the cold snow for who knows how long can do that. And even though her face looked old, I was taught never to underestimate. So before she could change anything I retrieved my items.

"Thank you," I told Chopper. "I really appreciate it."

But Chopper, the odd animal, only widened his eyes as if scared and bolted out the door. I looked over to Kureha for an explanation but she didn't react.  
Instead she stared, at me, like an interesting object. And she smiled, a small one like she knew something more. A wicked grin one would call it. In retaliation I calmly placed my hands in my lap and met her gaze with no expression.

"You're not from here," Kureha stated while breaking the silence.

"Of course not," I answered her simply, "And I don't plan to be here long. I do thank you for nursing me back to health. I can't do so much in repayment, I'm sorry. I wasn't prepared for the snow, either. But I must be gone right away."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." I nod.

The doctor's smile grew even more and she sat up in her seat. She examined me with her eyes one more time.

"What's your name, girl?" She finally asked of me.

Finally, I had thought, we were getting somewhere. She was going to let me leave. Though, I felt bad not sticking to my principles.

"Koe," I said, pronouncing it differently to match their language phonetics. Ko-aye. I was too used to just Ko, but I'll get over it.

"It's nice to meet you, Koe," Kureha got up and walked a few short steps to me. Though her words were nice, her actions were not. She pushes me down into the bed, her knee pressing against the middle of my chest. "But you see, I'm the doctor. And the doctor knows that even though you feel better, you're not."

I glared and scowled, "I never said I felt better, did I? I said that I couldn't be here much longer."

Kureha didn't move, continuing to use her stare to intimidate me. And if I knew I was healthy enough to leave I would've thrown her off me. In truth, I felt mostly stiff and unable to fully move my right leg. It didn't feel broken, no, it just didn't feel anything.

"My right leg," I finally admitted, losing eye contact with her. "I can't move it."

Nodding, Kureha relieved the pressure on my chest, "Of course not."

"Why?" I asked, trying to make my leg respond. It wouldn't. My left leg, to partial relief, responded a little bit.

Kureha crossed her arms, "You received a nasty head wound. A concussion, I'd say. It's only natural for complications to arise from just that."

Instinctively my hand went to my head. Instead of hair I felt bandages, wrapped the whole way around. When my fingers brushed softly against the back of my head, a blinding white pain erupted in my skull. Biting my tongue, I forced my yelp of pain back down.

"I'm surprised you can even move one of your legs, from a head injury like that," Kureha mused thoughtfully.

I didn't reply, and blinked back the tears that sprung up in my eyes. Looking down at my items in my lap, I began to feel a heavy burden wrap around my shoulder and suffocate. This was only a setback, I told myself too readily. Regaining the use of my legs was possible, for me, but it sadly would take time; crucial time. And I would need help until I fully recovered, but I couldn't just mooch off a caregiver like that. It went against my principles. But I did not know how to maneuver with only the slight use of my right leg.

"I'm very grateful to you, Dr. Kureha," I announced, bowing my head in respect before her, "And I promise that I won't let your hard work saving me goes to waste. As soon as I feel better I'll do all I can to pay you back before I leave this place."

"Yeah, yeah, you do that, Miss Manners,"

I continued to keep my head bowed and stared at my hands. They clutched the locket instinctively, as if letting go would kill me. In a way, however, this locket may kill me. What a reminder to have, so inconspicuous the silly object was in my possession. Weren't these precious things suppose to bring joy to the owner? But, then again, doesn't that make the perfect hidden object? I smiled a grim smile.

"I'm curious to know how you got here, Miss Manners Koe. An injury so low to the back of the head with such force doesn't happen that often," Kureha continued, much to my dismay, "Either you fell awkwardly from a high height, or somebody really did not like you."

A little giggle escaped my lips. It was sad and far from humorous. Oh, doctor Kureha, I wish I had fallen and hit the back of my head. It would've made the story much more simpler.

But I guess with me, simple doesn't even exist.

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm, she's on Drum island it looks like. Wonder why?**

 **Next chapter we will go back to the past and put some pieces of the puzzle together.**

 **I hope you read again!**

 **Leylainie**

 **P.S. Feedback brings me motivation! Constructive criticism helps me improve!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- Oh my! I feel so much love from you all it's making me so happy and near tears! I can't help it!**

 **Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!** **I promise you I won't let you guys down!**

 **So, for your enjoyment, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Countdown- 6 hours, 56 minutes**_

It started raining on my walk home that same evening. At first it was slow and steady, nothing to worry about other than frizzy hair. But the rain quickly started to fall faster as I got closer home. And by the time I arrived at home, it was a downpour and every inch of me dripped with water.

"I'm home," I called out, closing the front door behind me.

I tried not to act grumpy as I swiped at my thick clumps of stringy, wet hair out of my eyes. Slipping off my black flats and wringing the water out of my skirts, I made my way down the hall and into the living quarters. There I was greeted by the familiar sight of the caretaker, a voiceless robot that had a cylinder bottom for mobility but feminine upper body. Those robots are only given out to our people who are rarely at home or need help around the house.  
I liked to call that quiet robot 'Nanny', after a term I learned from one of the world's I analyzed.

She glided to me and held out a towel in her metal hands. When I took the item into my possession she spun her metal body around and hurried out if the room. Probably in search of something to dust or clean in this meticulously done place.

"Welcome home," I was greeted by the house's A.I. system, Cam. It's voice came from the speakers in the corners of the rooms. Cam watches everyone in my world and informed us on anything worth mentioning. "Baby boy had just finished his dinner."

I barely computed the A.I.'s voice as I walked down the hall and into the next room, stepping over to the white barred bed. It sat in the corner of the room, strategically placed in the one blind spot that the cameras or A.I.s can't see. Next to the bathroom door, one of the few private areas my people have. I smiled as I reached inside its bars and pulled out the most precious possession I had.

"Up please! Up!" The little boy demanded with a big smile. His white curls bounced as he jumped in place and held his arms out.

Even though I was soaked, my body shaking from cold chills, I picked the little boy up and kissed him on is nose. He giggled and tugged on my wet hair.

"You hair is wet." He told as he examined the hair between his fingers.

"And yours is dry," I replied and rubbed my nose against his.

Little boy was the reason I why I had to become a temporary Analysis. It was required of me, as it was for all female Field Agents, to have at least one child. We had the best genes to survive from, and passing them to the next generation was a part of a Field Agents job.

I wasn't allowed the choice of choosing when and with whom to have children with. They- the Government Officials- said that my good work and better genes would help future generations. My genes had to be monitored closely and used wisely. From there they 'paired' me up with a male Field Agent who was known for his great background.

He was great- great enough to be known for his sheer strength and intimidating threats to others. Scars covered his body as skin did to most others. I could still remember his heavy, labored breathing, my stinging cheeks, and his solid grip around my wrists.

He's gone now.

Two years off for each child a Field Agent women would have, or so. Have a partner to procreate with for life. Always be a contributor to our world and do our part to help other worlds.

But I don't believe they made me have a child so young because of my genes. In truth, I probably was becoming too independent and the cameras caught it. Or that's the reasoning my partner used to condemn to me every night as we passed through the halls.

I learned my lesson, though. Before my mistake, I accepted the status I was given and never spoke against the superiors. Kept my thoughts to myself. Be polite always and used manners. Be a soldier, a General. Win their trust, and then reap the benefits.

After my mistake, when little boy was born, I promised myself I wouldn't go against them again. Not if I didn't want to risk his safety. It was wrong of me to do such a thing, however small I thought it to be.

Cam's hollow voice brought me back to reality, "You are scheduled for an hour training session with dual blades and then another hour of constant running at seven miles per hour. This must be completed by the twenty-fourth hour. You have three hours and twelve minutes to complete."

I held back a groan and rolled my eyes. "Of course." I muttered underneath my breath as I placed little boy back in his crib.

"No," Little boy whimpered, reaching his little arms up and grasping at air. "No."

I reached down and cradled his cheek in my palm. Softly smiling I told him, "I'll be back. You know I will. I always come back."

* * *

Training has always brought me peace, and it forever will. Cardio, weights, stretch, combat, It's always been peaceful. The heart beating fast and hard in the chest. Sweat trickling down my skin. Euphoria from the adrenaline coursing through my body, sending cold and pleasure filled chills down my spine after each set. Endless movements in perfect sync took on all my concentration, and therefore, I was able to forget everything outside the room.

The hour with dual blades went quickly, to me anyway. The goal was to get behind the dummy and put a dagger into it's neck, severing the spinal cord. But with aggressive force, the mechanical dummy fought me at max level. Its speed and reflexes were instant, precise and hard too avoid. I had a hard time dodging attacks, let alone getting behind the thing. And its strength was able to crack the concrete wall in one quick hit. I knew if I had gotten hit once then the battle was over.

The time came down to the last five minutes, and neither one conceded in defeat. If I didn't hit the target point soon I would fail this portion and it would reflect badly on the report.

Dodge. Dodge. Drop. Jump. Slash. Repeat.

Then I was trapped in the corner, with my shoulder blades nearly touching the wall. I bit my lip and dropped, narrowly missing its mechanical arm to my face.

At the brink of losing, I mentally committed myself to winning. No way I could allow myself to lose. _No_ , I thought, just no and nothing else. And time began to slow; my senses heightened. I knew exactly what to do.

I saw my opening, the dummy's upcoming punch. He was going to use his right arm if he kept up his pattern, which he would. It was going to be aimed to curve and attempt to hit my temple; a killing hit.

When it came I dodged one last time, just enough to narrowly miss once again. Wind from the attack puffed back my hair, the impact on the concrete resonated an ear-piercing _crack_. It would've been enough for anyone else to hesitate against, but I, however, kept my eyes on the forearm.

Forthwith, I seized the dummy's arm in my grasp, locking it in place. With one of my two daggers, I shoved it through the dummy's fist and momentarily stopped if from moving.

I was finally in the offensive. And with the advantage I grabbed the metal shoulder of the dummy and pushed myself up, swinging my body to position myself directly at his back.

One second later my second dagger plunged through the back of its neck.

"Challenge completed," Cam's voice announced through the speaker, "Time remaining was at 1 minute and 34 seconds."

"Too close," I mumbled in a tired and gasping voice. I trudged away from the wreckage and stumbled out of the door.

 _Next time can't take that long_ , I thought. Grabbing the water bottle, I made my way to the closest seat, sat down and rested my forehead on the cold tabletop. It felt so good.

"While you were away, a broadcast was transmitted to certain heads of household," I heard Cam continue, "It is government mandated that you watch it as soon as possible. Shall I recall the cast now, ma'am?"

"Sure,"

Broadcasts happen every so often, and goes to different people depending on the situation. Usually it would be a warning about dangerous weather conditions that advise us to stay at our compounds. Ocean waves that reach land and carries people away. Tornados that rip through the sky, which used to destroy our building until we found a alloy that could hold up against the strong winds. The weather here is harsh at times, and always causes fatality to any wanderers stuck outside. But my people have managed and adapted to the deadly circumstances, and I believed that my people always would.

However, this night wasn't a night of storms. In fact this was a selective broadcast, shown only to the chosen few.

I didn't feel lucky that night.

Cam's voice in the speaker became an unknown feminine one, "Good evening, workers. Ah, but not just any workers- you are the chosen few who have done some _misguided_ actions but have since retracted away from the wrong. Relatively soon you are to carry out an operation that will help our world and others, and redeem you from your previous shortcomings."

"What?" I gasped, lifting my head in shock.

"It has come to the Government's concerns that not all is well in maintaining the stability of the worlds," The voice continued on, "It is our job to secure the lines and maintain peace with the worlds, but with recent events unfolding it has become a concern that we need to address. If we do not fulfill our jobs as Coders, chaos and disorder will ensue. You will be briefed shortly and it _will_ be _your_ choice to partake in the mission."

Coders, our self-given name and status. Who my people are supposed to address themselves as.

I knew what she was talking about, of course. It was my fault those few years ago when I ignored orders, doing something that is forbidden in all context within our laws. But I did _it_ anyway. Oh, and how I regretted it.

What first caught my attention was the way the voice spoke, as if we were had to do it rather than have a choice. She also gave little information, leaving me and whoever else who had heard it in the dark. Although, it's easy to assume that if the mission is given to the _misguided_ ones, than it's fine to assume this would be a mission with little chance of survival or success rate. We could easily be changed into the scapegoats of the failed operation.

Maybe I need to reiterate about not feeling lucky and add to it. It felt more bittersweet, like they believed just what I believed. Believing that I needed to be punished a little bit more than I already have received.

I chuckled sadly and lowered my head, letting the tears fall where they may.

* * *

Flash forward to the middle of the night. I was supposed to be sleeping in my bed across the room. But I found myself lying next to the crib, listening to the even breaths that came from it. I stared at the ceiling, my body and mind felt unusually anxious.

I rubbed my fingers over my forearm, tracing the bold, black numbers that signified my I.D. number.

Little boy would be getting his I.D. and codename tomorrow. His I.D. will be marked on his currently unblemished white forearm the same way my people always gets theirs. At age two, to be tested for his worth, before they are sent off to the Pre-Academy.

I won't be able to see him as much when I drop him off tomorrow. I'll only get to visit him every two weeks, and only if I'll be around that long. Who knows when I could get called and taken away to wherever they feel the need to whisk me to? Would I ever get the chance to see him again? Know his codename. See him age. Give him the resources for a good graduation score and a better life. That's all I that I wanted.

I didn't know how to feel about that.

I was brought back to reality then, when the sound of three hard knocks come from the other side of the front door. One-two-pause-three.

"Two Officers are waiting outside the door, followed by two high ranking Officials. " Cam's robotic voice came on.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, confused as to why Officers and Officials are at the door. The Officers are like the Field Agents, but only reside in my people's world (Think of your local police officer).

The lights in the room flickered on as I stood up. I hoped that it wouldn't wake up little boy, which so far it hadn't. He was still fast asleep, curled up on his side and tiny grey lips slightly open. To keep this from changing I tiptoed till I made it to the hallway. From there I walked to the door, taking a few slow and deep breaths, and opened the door.

"Hello?" I questioned, eyeing the two Officers in uniform and other two in suit and tie.

"276-11-1019- Koe?" The left Officer asked, reading off a translucent tablet that only allowed him to see what was on the screen.

"Yes," I said and stood straight, widening my shoulders. "What is this about? I have a busy schedule in a couple hours."

Was it even necessary to ask such a question? I knew full well what was going to happen, what my obligation now was. However, for them to come to my compound at such an early hour couldn't have been any less civil. It peeked the question of 'confidential mission/operation'. But what hurt me the most was the fat that they're going to make me leave the one thing I care, without a goodbye.

"We are here to escort you the island 11's courthouse. Please make this easier and come with us."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "I can't do that. I have a young one sleeping in the next room."

The Officer on the right looked like he was about to say something, but he closed his mouth and stepped away from the door. The other Officer on the right did the same, leaving enough room for the two Officials to step forward. One of the Officials came closer than the other and held out his hand.

"Ma'am, we promise that the young one will be taken care of," He assured to me with a serene smile. "And we promise this won't cause problems to your schedule."

The lie was evident in his eyes, dull and obvious. I stood there for who knew how long, contemplating my actions. The Official waited patiently. But it was not my place to turn down an Official. I'd be held for treason if they felt it suitable. Two choices and I needed to pick the lesser of the two, for little boy's sake.

Finally I had nodded once and brushed past him, manners didn't exist at that moment. My former persona showing itself after a long time being buried deep in my brain. The courthouse was in the center of the island, a long journey away. Didn't want to make them wait.

It was still dark, only street lamps lit my path. Living quarters lined neatly next to each were void of light. The sound my feet stepping on the pavement signaled the only source for life tonight, I thought. But as I looked across the street, a long, sleek vehicle rolled up beside the curb.

The two officers from my door strolled past me and went to the doors, opening them. The inside was dark, the seats made of black leather and the walls and floors made of black fabric. Confined space with little chance to escape. Nothing felt right.

The Official who spoke with me ushered me forward. He placed the palm of his hand on my shoulder blade, guiding me toward the inside of the vehicle.

"Don't worry, Field Agent Koe," He tried reassuring, "What we will ask of you won't hurt anything in your life. It can only benefit if you participate."

I looked between him and the vehicle's opening, "Will I still be able to back out?"

"Of course, right up until you finalize a decision. The choice is purely yours."

"Okay," I nodded and entered the vehicle, the strong smell of polishing oil invading my nose.

* * *

 **A.N.- And scene!**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Wonder what our MC has done in the past, hmm? Are some of the pieces of the puzzle finding their spots yet? Nope? Well, don't worry these next few chapters- about two more past parts- will tie a lot of things together.**

 **Next chapter will be back to the present, in the snow filled scenery of Drum island. But there is going to be a twist it that is going to mess with your mind! Someone is going to show up...**

 **Oops, have a said too much? I bet you'll never guess what is to happen though!**

 **As always, please review and criticize at your discretion! I love that stuff!**

 **Hope to see you soon!**

 **Leylainie**


	5. Chapter 4

_**A.N/- Welcome! I'm glad you have made it this far in the story! Thank you!**_

 _ **Okay, at first I thought I was gonna introduce a certain character in this chapter, but as I wrote it felt wrong to add in this person yet. So he'll be in another chapter. And no, I'm not gonna tell you who it is!**_

 _ **Alright, anyway, enjoy the story!**_

* * *

Unlike what Kureha and Chopper thought, I regained most of the usage of my right leg within two days, however my limp would forever drive me insane. My knee kept locking right under me every few steps I'd take. The two doctors were surprised and did many tests on the recovery, figuring out why the leg healed so much. I knew why, as my people are highly advanced in many areas, but I didn't divulge that information. The sad thing was that I'll never be able to run well again.

But by three days I could leave the bed and wander the castle in which the resided within. It was a big place to explore, with lots of rooms filled with tools that doctors would use, but most were empty and hollow and frigidly cold. It was a wonder how two people could have such a massive place to themselves. The background information I had on this place was scarce.

Doctor Kureha, however skeptical, allowed me to stay in the castle until I was ready to leave. She gave me work to do, mostly physical and alongside Chopper the reindeer, in exchange for supplies, beli and items to get myself off the island. Beli, I discovered, was the currency mainly used in this world.

It was the situation I faced. The island I landed on was known as a winter island- meaning snow everyday and all year. I was stranded in the only castle of the island which is on top of an odd, cylinder mountain. Only way to get down is when Doctor Kureha needs supplies and offers her medical expertise. She's mentioned to me that she'll only go down when she felt like it, and it could take months for her if she wanted. And if that wasn't bad enough, I then get told that the scattered villages on the island had lost many of its resources when the king left to travel the seas.

It was a cruel situation that I had to work with.

Even crueler was the crutches I had to use, making me clumsy.

"Hi, Chopper," I said one morning, about a two weeks later, after fixing the water system (Neither he nor Kureha knew how to work a wrench as I could.)

Chopper's ears wiggle slightly as he looked over his shoulder. His big eyes found mine and they widened.

Standing up and wiping my hands, I stood and smiled at Chopper. He seemed jittery, but he was strong when he goes into that buffer, beastly form of his.

"Could you do me a favor and hold the pipes up while I bolt them together?" I asked sweetly, waving the wrench in my hands.

"Sure," He said at a moment's hesitation and walked to the pipes.

"Thanks," I chirped as he grew into the bigger, more buff humanoid type and held the pipes up for me. He stayed silent all through it, averting his eyes away from mine when I looked his way.

Finally, when I had finished, I sighed and examined my handiwork. The special metal alloy screws I crafted days earlier won't loosen or rust anytime soon.

Back at my time in the Academy it was a mandatory class to learn how to make our special type of alloy metals. A certain mix of metals and also an added chemical in such a right way it melted to form something a little stronger than steel and iron. And once it became a solid material, next to nothing could break it. This alloy was our pride as it was a part of our culture to learn of it, as this special alloy kept the ravaging sea away from eroding the islands. Making these screws for them was the least I could do to earn my keep in this castle.

Turning to Chopper to thank him once more, I saw him also admiring my work. Or, well, I won't say admire, but more of he stared at the screws as if lost in thought. I think the glittering part of the metal was catching his attention, as his eyes grew big like a curious child's

"They look delicate." He mumbled to himself. As if my work would break so easily.

Slightly insulted, I crossed my arms, "It's the strongest metal you'll probably ever came in contact with."

Dumbfounded, he realized I was still beside him and locked eyes with mine. Just as I thought he was going to speak directly to me he bolted, with animated smoke and dust billowed from where he once was. I was left alone in the damp basement of the castle.

I sighed and brushed my white bangs back as I watched him disappear around the corner.

Now I bet you've got an understanding on who Doctor Kureha was from our first interaction, but Chopper was a mystery. He always seemed so wary around me and never wanted anything to do with me. I only knew stuff that Kureha mentioned to me and also from the lens of my glasses.

The only reason I even knew anything about the poor thing was because of my special Analysis glasses.

I didn't need them to see, they were actually a tool given to me by the government. The lens are programed only to respond to my eyes, so anyone else who looks through them just seem to look through clear glass. I, however, only have to put them on and look at an individual person or object of interest. When I do that, information about them is listed and I can cherrypick what I want to read.

As I've mentioned before; my world knows everything about all worlds. How is it any different than knowing about its individual inhabitants? The inhabitants are the ones who achieve the goals for the world.

So I knew what I was doing when I took off my glasses and started to chase him down the halls, still limping even with the help of my crutches. I turned through the halls calling out his name. It was only a matter of minutes when I had cornered him in a windowless room, with the only exit behind me. His nervousness and fear evident as he pushed himself back against the far wall.

"Chopper," Calmly I spoke, to alleviate his fears. "Please, can I tell you a story?"

The look he gave was unsure.

"Humor me, okay?" I asked and lowered myself to the ground and placed my crutch across my lap.

The reindeer Chopper looked hesitant, but complied with my wish and shifted into his tinier, more friendly form. Even in this world, he is not normal with those powers of his. His big red top hat, which was average sized in appearance in his bigger form, became to be half of his body on top of his head. Ostracized since he was little because of his nose, colored blue instead of the normal black of his native species, it stood out against his soft brown fur. And then later on he would eat this fruit, labeled as a 'Devil fruit' by the inhabitants of this world, and gained the power to morph into a sort of humanoid beast form.

That was the last straw for Chopper's native species, and they deserted him. Out of place, he went into a local town, but his beastly mixed form scared many and they too didn't want him to be a part of their community.

And then that only left him alone until a wandering, eccentric doctor took him in, and looked after him like a son. This experience is what gave the young reindeer a foundation into the medical world, even though his adopted father was no good in helping any sick person. They traveled from place to place, trying to heal people but failing so miserably that my lens listed off the accounts of which they were chased out of homes. Chopper's life couldn't have been more blissful. He had felt accepted by someone.

But then some circumstances arose which led to the adopted father's death. A tragic account of how he was fatally sick for a long time and his son wanted to save him, but didn't yet understand medicine and ingredients well enough. The cause of death: Accidental poisoning.

"Have I ever told you that you are very adorable?" I admitted, smiling.

Chopper's reaction was swift. He seemed to blush blatantly and wiggle and dance in an odd matter that I could only guess was that he was happy for the compliment. But, his words however, conveyed different emotions.

"No, I don't believe it. You don't seriously believe I'd fall for something like that," He said in an albeit happy and embarrassed voice. "You're just messing with me."

"No, no, I truly believe that you're very cute and nice. I'm very thankful you saved me from the snow, too. I would be dead without your help, Chopper."

"Really? Well, I guess I can accept your thanks this time, but don't expect me to do to it again so easily!"

Contrary to his words and more towards his body language, I'm betting that if I caught a cold he would easily help me.

I sighed. I couldn't believe that actually worked. His profile really did put him out to be like a child. And that he could be so good as a doctor was beyond me as well, but I'm seeing that my lens tell no lies.

"Okay, well now how about a story?" I said, looking over his form from across the room. "Have you ever heard of Rudolph?"

* * *

The next day.

Befriending the reindeer who also doubled as a doctor was the first thing I did right in this world. Before building this bond with him, the feeling of Chopper fearing and not liking me just didn't sit right. And being stuck with a crutch, hobbling around, and stuck in the castle for who-knows how long gave me more incentive to win him over. It must've been an maternal instinct for me to gain his trust, that's the only reason I can think of, but it helped me breath easier. Like a little bit of the weight around my shoulder lifted. Not much, but enough.

Shortly after I told Chopper the story of Rudolph and how the outcast reindeer became the hero, his eyes glittered like a child's. It reminded me of a little boy back in my world and how he loved to hear the stories that come from the other worlds.

"Good morning, Chopper," I greeted the reindeer just outside the castle's doors. "Are you planning to go somewhere today?"

I saw Chopper packing up a sled, morphed into to his bigger beastly human form, organizing the reins and checking the supplies.

"Koe, hi, morning!" Chopper greeted to me happily and sizing down to his tinier self, "Yeah, we're going to head through a few towns to check up on people and get some needed supplies."

"Oh, really? Could I tag along? I'm in a desperate need for more durable clothing." _And a better idea of the island._

"I don't mind but I'd ask doctor Kureha first," Chopper said, glancing inside on of another bag. "She can be really scary if you don't run things by her."

I nodded and clumsily maneuvered my crutches on the ice covered floor to turn around. It would be a good idea to head into town and spend the few beli I had acquired. Kureha offered me other forms of clothing, however they were unappealing and didn't quite fit. I did not have long legs, nor did I favor simple fabrics that weapons could cut through very easily. The goal I had in mind required durability and adaptability.

"Koe?"

"Hm?" I mumbled and turned once again to face the reindeer.

Chopper smiled and hurried over to my side, holding a black cylinder covered in fabric. I raised my eyebrows at the item and grimaced at the thought of its purpose.

He held it out to me and said, "This is a brace for your knee. You told me it kept popping out if the socket, right? This should keep it in socket and help you walk again without assistance."

I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing at all. Chopper had gone out of his way to figure out a way to help me use my leg properly again. This had touched me and I would always be thankful for it. And as carefully as I could, I took the brace from his hands, throwing down the crooked crutch, and genuinely smiled. It was the second time someone has went out of their way that was more than necessary.

"Here, let me teach you how to put it on real fast. It's really easy." Chopper offered.

I blinked rapidly, "Oh-okay."

I limped over to the sled and pulled myself up into the seat. I watched as Chopper worked with a few of the brace's straps and proceeded to slid it up my leg to just around my knee. It was made of tough, bendy fabric, so it wouldn't break, but soft enough to not hurt my skin from overuse.

When the last strap was attached, we both examined his work. Yes, it wasn't the prettiest thing one could find, but it should do its job. So I jumped off the sled and braced for another knee pop, but none come. Then I stomped the ground and jumped, placing more and more force on the joint to test its limits. Nothing happened. It seemed the fabric was locking everything in place perfectly.

"Wow, it's doing better than what I thought it would," Chopper admitted bashfully.

 _There was nothing to be bashful about, Chopper_. That's what I wanted to tell him. This brace he made was more than I could have hoped for, ever. This brace allowed me to be on the playing field once again, and not on the sidelines trying to figure out everyone's next move. This brace gave me a new chance for redemption, and a chance to go back to were I belonged. The offensive tactician in me could fight once again.

In reply to the young reindeer, I kneeled to his eye level and wrapped my arms around him.

I think I held him to hard because his reply was more or less out of breath, "It really was no big deal. I found it in a book and recreated it from the pictures-"

"Chopper," I interrupted, "What this brace symbolizes for me is much more than you could ever imagine. Thank you."

Now, let the real battle begin. I would break fate into a million pieces.

* * *

 _ **A.N- Alright, so this was mainly a filler chapter to move the story in a fluid, easy manner. Can't hold my lovely readers in constant suspense. Got to get a chill, progressive chapter in the mix to keep everything good.**_

 _ **Review and Constructive criticism happily welcomed!**_

 _ **Hmm but next chapter may be in a little over a week this time. I have this Soc exam and Ethics paper to write. Ah, but no worries I won't neglect this story!**_

 _ **See you soon!**_

 _ **Leylainie**_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N- Literally I got so excited writing this chapter. No writer's block at all! It just flowed right out of me and I'm so proud of my results!**

* * *

 **Countdown: 5 hours and 32 minutes**

At the courthouse, I was led inside and placed in a room with a table and two chairs, no windows. No one entered the room with me, they stayed on the other end of the door, and I was left alone. The two clicks from the door shutting and locking behind me clarified my place here; no place else to go but in one of the chairs. Whoever brought me here obviously did not trust my actions.

I sat myself in the chair facing the door, sitting upright with my hands clasped in front of me on the table.

As a tactician I weighed my options carefully, seeing every outcome before it comes to fruition. Behind me, in the top left corner, a camera watched. In front of me there was door, one made with a strong alloy mix of metals. A door made from metal prison bars, for convicts of the most dangerous kind. There was one light in the room, dangling by a thin wire above the table's middle, flickering like the bulb is about to die.

If I was to die, they would've done it by now.

But they placed me in an interrogation room. It seems they have questions, and whether or not it leads to my death is still of question. Being cooperative right now until more answers come to light is what I needed to do right then.

So I sit and wait.

And wait.

I wait for the fatal redemption.

The door clicks and swings open and two figures enter. One was male, broad shouldered and dressed for business- suit and tie, slick back white hair. His wrinkled brow suggested late 50's, early 60's. The other was a female in a stark white lab coat, with a very familiar face. Codename Lie, A.K.A Nat. She smiled gratefully upon seeing my seated self when she entered the room.

I widen my shoulders and assert myself first. Basic rule of this world, unlike other worlds, is for the lower to speak first.

"What can I do for you, sir?" I ask with a stone cold voice.

It's obvious the man is the superior of the two. He entered the room first and nodded, showing me a sly grin before he sat down in the only other seat in the room. Nat took her place standing beside him, looking bored and unamused. She doesn't look me in the eye, however. That doesn't mean good, because only few out rank a scientist.

The man held out his hand, "Field Agent Koe, I'm council elder 12. But please, call me Sponsor from now on. Because that's what I'll be to you."

Hesitant, I eyed his outstretched hand. This was not good. The council is made up of 12 of my world's greatest minds, tested for their strong minds since birth and then taught the trade until adulthood and one of the current council members are deceased. They are the ones who control everything that happens, all that has happened, and all that will happen. Everything is decided by the council, because they are always right.

I take his hand in my and shake, "And what am I to you?"

"My Agent,"

"Of course," I removed my hand and leaned back, "I am nothing else."

Elder 12 chuckles, "No, not a Field Agent. My Agent. You will be nothing else. The other council members and I have constructed a sort of idea that we'd like tested. Well, more of a test to us council members as well."

Nat shifted beside the elder.

"Scientists in the labs have found a certain gene in our world's individuals. A deviant gene that can be mutated into a sort of superhuman gene." Nat interjects, adding her bit of information, "Our hypothesis is that by mutating the gene the individual will gain enhanced abilities such as enhanced strength, speed, regeneration and other unknown qualities."

"Yes, thank you, Scientist Lie. Couldn't have explained the background better," Elder 12 approved and locked eyes with me once more, "Now the scientific method should be implemented, but we must do much more than test enhanced abilities."

"Am I to be an experiment for your gene mutation?" I asked directly, "Is this my redemption?"

"Redemption? Let's talk no more of that nonsense. I'm going to propose a deal for you, no strings attached." Elder 12 replied, "And it's not just mutating a simple gene, we've known of the gene for a long time."

The Elder went quiet, allowing me to absorb the information. But what is there to absorb? I had just been lead in a full circle. This conversation had me confused, and concerned. Why couldn't I be given just the basic details and not a long explanation into scientific research. If they needed me to do something all they had to do was say it.

And so I did, "Just tell me what you want of me and I'll comply. I'm a loyal Coder ready to be of service once more."

"Field Agents," Elder 12 muttered under his breath and shook his head. "Alright, the bottom line is that each of us council members have chosen one individual to undergo the gene mutation and infiltrate a world and complete an impossible mission. Is that clear enough?"

I nodded, "Yes,"

Elder 12 waved his hand toward Nat and she steps closer to the table, handing over a clipboard to the Elder. From there he checked over the papers and then handed it across the table to me, like I'm being briefed for a mission.

"An impossible mission is just what it sounds like. Impossible. But with the mutation of this gene it is believed that impossible is probable," Elder 12 said and placed his hands on the table, "You obviously know what an Anomaly is, correct? It was your job in the past to fix them."

I nodded again, "Yes,"

Anomalies defy fate. Inhabitants who do not hold onto fate have absolute free will, and can do anything unexpected if they wish. It is crucial to monitor them from birth till death, because too much free will is dangerous and can destroy his or her world with a single action. It is the one impossibility of any world, and it was my job to fix those problems before they actually arose. Sometimes, when we were too late to fix a problem, a war would arise against the inhabitants and ours.

"We believe this gene can defy fate, just like any other Anomaly."

My head involuntarily jerked up at his words.

"Ah, refreshing. Finally something peaks your interest," Elder 12 chuckles again, "It's only a hypothesis, but a good one nonetheless."

I looked down at the clipboard in front of me and see what they mean. They've given me an introduction of the experiment they'd like to conduct.

On the paper it listed everything to go on within the experiment, and that each one of the twelve chosen are to help a fated inhabitant break fate. They are to do whatever in their power to make them defy the impossibility and become an artificial Anomaly. It also added that the experiment shall end once one individual breaks fate or all fail the mission.

"What does this mean about failing?" I ask stoically, "What's the criteria for failing?"

"I'm sorry," Nat answered nervously, "but it's death."

I was not surprised. My mistake was costly and wrong enough to warrant death. But it didn't stop the unlimited options and scenarios to race through my mind. Biting my lip uncertainly, I considered the main endpoints that could play through. The strongest variable being the other eleven people, the impossible goals given, and the two conclusions I've thought of to end the experiment. I must consider that the others have more information than I do, but not too much. The three main endings I've figured:

Endgame one is that we do try and figure impossible goals. It would be the honest way of doing things. However, the other eleven, I presume, are in the same redemption boat as I am.

Endgame two is that there will be some bad nuts and they will believe that they will be the last survivor and fight. Most likely while trying to attain an impossible goal as well to stay inconspicuous.

Endgame three is a full out brawl to death, in a way. Criminals all have criminalistics minds as they say. We hunt each other down until the last one stands. But that wouldn't really go with the experiments values, which would cancel unless-

"And, let me ask this one thought," I asked while looking at the papers, "If we all die-"

"No, we'll let the experiment go until the last one stands," Elder 12 interjected, "If you are the first one to reach the goal, or the last one to die, we will compensate you fully. Your son is aging up soon, correct?"

So endgame three is a strong one, just as the other two.

Yes, I nodded, and I heard what he was hinting about. He was telling me that if I complete the task or survive my little boy will have the best future ahead of him. I've heard of this type of corruption within the government, but all people in worlds are selfish and we are no exception. And if they would do that for my little boy, the upper officials may just let me advance in ranks, or even let me have my old position back again.

However, the other eleven probably have the same incentive as I.

That only leaves one motive for the council elders to want. They'd like to clean up loose ends, of us who have broken our world's laws. Whoever wins means they have the most loyalty to the world, and whoever loses are just ones who didn't believe enough. And the mutation of genes is risking our lives as well, before they use it on the rule-abiding people of our world. With the testing of the gene mutation than they could probably use this knowledge against Anomalies of other worlds much easier and cause less bloodshed. Yes, that's what they're thinking.

And if all goes wrong they can easily place blame on the criminals.

All we are to them are pawns.

Elder 12 must've noticed my hesitation, because he coughed loudly to gain my attention and then spoke in a cold manner.

"You don't have to do this, I assure you," He said, sounding as menacing as predator playing with his prey. "Oh, and let be give you my condolences. I heard your partner died last year, yes?"

I cringed. That man deserved to die. "Yes, he jumped on Jumper's ledge. It was a devastating loss."

"He jumped? You sure? A man in his position would never had jumped," Elder 12 mused, "And from the evidence found at the scene it could be considered that he was pushed. Or it could've been my imagination?"

"He jumped!" I shouted and stood up from my chair, "He jumped and that's the end of it!"

"Please, calm down," Nat tried to soothe. "You're acting irrational."

"No, no, she's acting perfectly fine," Elder 12 assured, waving Nat off, "Agent Kin had no enemies that we could find. And it isn't as if he would make an enemy of his partner, like abuse her till she bled silver."

Blackmail. He's blackmailing me.

It's all over. I didn't know what he was going to do if I refuse, but there is no going back to my living quarters- to my little boy- to my old life. My second mistake has been caught.

"Sir, you're insinuating murder here," Nat said, clearly shocked by his words, "That's not a favorable subject to talk about right here. This experiment is an opportunity for misguided individuals to right their wrongs, not place unfounded blame on them."

"I'm not insinuating anything, Scientist Lie," Elder assured once more, "I'm just giving out my condolences on her loss."

The Elder then looks toward me once more, a cruel gleam present in his cold, grey eyes, "What do you say, Agent Koe? You know what will happen next more or less, so would you like to participate in the experiment?"

"But, wait, sir," Nat spoke up again, a pained expression on her face, "You were certainly insinuating Field Agent Kin's death. This wasn't-"

"I'll do it," I cried out, gripping my fist so tight that all the blood stopped to flow. After taking a forced breath, I lifted my head and said once more, "I'll do it."

Whatever endgame I'll face, I'll do it

* * *

 **A/N- So... did you like? Suspenseful? Dramatic? Questionable?**

 **I hope this chapter answered some of the mind boggling questions you've all had! May not have answered some, but you'll know all the answers soon enough. In time...**

 **How about you tell me what you think? Leave a review or constructive criticize me... I'm fine with either. They really help!**

 **Next chapter is almost written too! Like, I'm on a roll! And this chapter is definitely going to have this _certain_ character you may or may not love...**

 **Peace out till next time!**

 **Laylainie**


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N/ Alright, sorry I've been gone so long! I just really got lost in my school work and it was all just too crazy to handle! But anyway, I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Enjoy! There is comedy speckled in this chapter!**

* * *

"Ma'am, what about this? You don't look good with certain colors, but black will always go with your beautiful white skin and hair?"

 _Blackhorn. A small town on Drum island, right next to the ocean, is not the place where Doctors Kureha and Chopper are working at today. They are in the next town over, but they placed me here because this is the best place to figure out my next steps of this island._

Inside a clothing store, I was promptly greeted by the manager of it. He was a thin man with aging brown hair and dressed in many layers, despite being inside the warm second hand shop. I told him of my immediate need for new clothing, showed him the money and sparse things I could trade and he took me showed me through all the second hand items I could afford.

"Oh, I don't want a dress." I assured the manager, "I did something adaptable, easy to work with in any situation."

The manager feigned sadness and rubbed his chin worriedly, looking up and down my body, "It's a casual dress, I assure you. It'll go well with your petite body of yours."

I shook my head and sifted through a rack of clothing, "No, I need something simple and not pretty. I'm planning to go into some rough times soon enough. A pretty dress doesn't protect me much at all."

"Are you a pirate?"

The manager became defensive. This island I had been on wasn't fond of pirates, probably because of the pirate raids they've been receiving since their flippant King decided to become one himself and left. Times have been tough on the small towns on this island, and pirates complicates their situation too much more.

"No, sir," I said, trying to give him my most simplest answer, "You could say I'm just an adventurer who travels through lands that no dress could survive through."

The manager nodded, scratching his beard thoughtfully, "Hm, I understand." He put the dress back and started to look through another rack. "I think I've got just the outfit for you."

I looked up from the rack, "Really?"

"Yup," He replied cheerily, "I used to be an adventurer once, you know. The places I've been to may have been hard to reach, but the beauty of seeing it with my own two eyes are worth it all. I'd go out and do it over and over again if father time didn't have other plans for me."  
I walked over to where he was shuffling and watched as he sorted through the clothes. His nimble fingers felt each type of fabric as he decided which clothes were right or wrong.

"One of the reasons I became a shop owner was because I knew the right clothes for the right situation," He continued, "Adventurers are all different, with different attitudes and survival instincts. And for you, I'll have to find thin, but sturdy. You have a nimble attitude about yourself, and your dagger on your belt there show the same thing. I also see a brace on your leg, so something will need to be done. It needs to stay on, correct? It's not some decoration?"

I nodded, "The brace is needed."

He muttered an incoherent word or two and continued to shuffle through the rack. After another minute he spoke once more.

"Alright, here is what I've got," He said, placing a piles of clothes in my arms. He then also added a pair of black boots and turned me turned a dressing room "Try these on for size."

I did what I was asked and changed quickly, tucking my old clothes into the corner and changing into the new.

The clothing was simple; a white, long sleeved shirt under a black leather jacket. I could wrap my dagger belt around my waist comfortably. Thin black pants made with stretchy, breathable fabric and went under my brace for my knee flawlessly. And then the black combat boots reached up to my mid-calf, which could allow me a good hiding spot to hide two of my six daggers.

I stepped out of the dressing room pleased.

"I take it you like what I've picked?" The manager mused on my smiling face.

"Yes, sir," I replied, "It's very uniform and basic, adaptable and casual. I'll be able to do much with these clothes."

"Another customer pleased with their service," The man nodded and then handed over another item. An new and expensive grey snow jacket.  
"Oh no, I can't accept this," I wavered uneasily.

"Oh yes you can," He replied, "Even though it looks as if you skin is naturally white, I can still tell who is dreadfully cold when they walk into my shop."

Cold? Never once have I shivered since being here. I hadn't noticed frostbite of any sort, either. My body was well adapted to severely cold temperatures. But the manager's constant insistence drove me to the edge of impatience and I finally accepted.

"Good, girl."

A literal vein showed visibly on my forehead and strained a smile, "Yeah,"

Seriously, the coat was too expensive. I did not like even the thought of wasting fine material on items of limited use. It was such a waste. Why did the manager have to be so nice and oddly charitable? I didn't want to think long on his motives.

I finally left the shop after handing a few of my precious beli. It was time to search for more information to leave the island once and for all. So, pulling on the coat, I waved one last goodbye and stepped on into the cold outdoors.

I wandered around the small town then, looking through shop windows and asking townspeople for directions. Most of the townspeople avoided me, seeing as I was an unfamiliar face, and others probably couldn't differentiate me from the snowy background, thanks to this grey snow jacket.

It would've been practical for the manager to give a colorful jacket, so I could've been seen in case of snow emergencies. I've heard of things called avalanches. And I'd blend right into the snow.

I breathed a sigh and examined my coat. I would've gotten more snow clothing myself if I planned to stay longer, and stay uniform with this snowy society of people. Like gloves. But then I wouldn't have been able to have fast reflex for my daggers.

Sighing again, I unzipped the front of my coat just in case the need arises for combat.

"Oof," Somebody had walked into me from behind.

I turned, my hand ready at my belt, and saw an elderly lady wrapped up in layers of clothing on the ground. Her grocery bag laid to the side, its contents strewn out.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," I rushed to apologize and kneeled down to help her up, "Please forgive me for not noticing you."

"It was my fault, dear," The lady said, brushing the snow off, "I'm growing too old to see properly these days."

She was a short old lady, only reaching up to my elbow, with stringy grey hair tied in a bun and wrinkles deep in her skin. I looked over to her dropped items.

"Here, let me get those for you," I bent down to gather them up for her as carefully as I could and handed them back over to her.  
She thanked me and invited me to walk with her to her house. It would be nice to have someone with her if she fall again, for she feared she might not get up next time. So I started to walk beside the elderly lady. Just until she was safely home and in the care of her guardians.

"These are a lot of colorful strings you have there," I commented, curious of their use.

"You mean the yarn?" She chuckled, "Well, I don't suppose many of you young kids these days take up knitting."

"Knitting?"

"Knitting," The elderly lady answered in a pleased tone, "It's just a hobby these days, but back when I was your age we would wear our handmade pieces like clothing, because that's what they were."

"Oh, so yarn is an ingredient to clothing?" I examined my own clothes, "But what about the tinier strings that wrap together to make fabric for clothing?"

"That's machinery clothing," She replied gruffly, "Not as good as making it by hand with yarn."

"Really?" I looked at her think strings of yarn and contemplated their durability.

They looked strong, but how could a bunch of them be treaded together to make clothing? It seemed to me it would make very thick clothing; hard to move. I didn't think that would be very efficient.

"I see that look you're giving," The elderly lady said, "And that just means I'll to validate my claims to you personally. Come to my home."

"But I don't know who you are," I stated. I was only going to make sure she made it to her home and then be on my way.

"Mrs. Ryu," She replied, "And you?"

"Just Koe,"

"Well, now we know each other, Just Koe," Mrs. Ryu smiled and pointed to a house, "Now, lets get you some coffee and show you real clothing."

* * *

"You have a beautiful home," I said to Mrs. Ryu when I entered.

And I didn't lie. It looked and felt warm, like it's been lived in for years. A warm fire lit in the fireplace shined a bright red and orange. Pictures lined the walls and covered the mantels. Furniture handmade of wood, from trees. The smell of a warm smell of something sweet and spicy caught me off guard.

"What's that smell?" I asked, genuinely curious at the delicious smell. I don't think I've ever smelled something so warm before.

"Smell?" Mrs. Ryu sniffed the air as she put her yarn away. "I've gotten so used to what my house smells like, I've lived here so long. Is it bad, dear? I can make some mint tea."

"No, I'm fine. But I'd still like you to show me your knitted works."

"Of course," And with that she left the room.

I wondered about the small room, taking in all I could. Everything was new, but not new. The place has been lived in, I noticed indents on the furniture, scuffs on the floorboards, and dusty covered pictures on the fireplaces mantel. One picture caught my eye of a little boy, who was waving his knitted gloves at the camera. A thick scarf wrapped around most of his neck and face, but I could tell his was smelling but the crinkle in his eyes. It must've been a good time.

"That's my son. Cute kid, right?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes, very cute." I didn't exactly know the term 'cute', but it must've meant something affectionate figuring from the tone of Mrs. Ryu's voice.

Turning to the old lady, I saw her slender arms carrying a big paper bag. And in that big paper bag was a couple of worn books, bound by string and leather, and some yarn and a couple pairs of needles.

"This is all you need to start off," She said to me abruptly, "Next time we meet you should be able to make a scarf."

"Huh?" No introduction to the matter at all? "Wait, I-"

"Nope, I want to see how much you can accomplish on your own before I teach you any kind of technique."

"But-"

"No buts, child. Now, since you refused tea that must mean you should begin your independent studies. Out you go."

For an old lady, she was fairly quick and strong. After tossing the bag at my face she got right behind me and started pushing me toward the door, the heels of my boots rubbing the wooden floor.

And for one thing, I never expressed interest in learning to knit in the first place. I had only wanted to learn of the properties if knitting and how they could be beneficial in certain circumstances. It could've been much easier for her to show me the finished product of yarn made items so I could compare them to other materials. If this is what happens all the time in this world I should stop expressing interest- or stop helping the elderly with their groceries.

"Can I see some of your work, before I leave?" I asked in a last ditch effort.

Mrs. Ryu, with a smug and devilish look to her face, opened the door and pushed me out of the home. I crash landed into a pile of snow a few feet away, my face buried in snow.

"I'll show you mine when you show me yours," Mrs. Ryu called out then slamming the door, shutting herself off from the outside world and me.

I lifted my head from the snow and shook some of the snow out of my hair. The bag of yarn and books and needles were thrown about upon the snow covered street. Biting back a groan, I fell back into the snow.

"I really need to leave this island."

* * *

After the eventful interaction with Mrs. Ryu, I carried the bag of items around while trying to figure a way off the island. But, at the end of the day, I found nothing.

I really did try, but the islands has no boats for sale and imports and exports are few and random. The towns were small and sufficient enough to mostly care for themselves, save for only have one 'witch'/doctor for the entire island. And it was rare for foreigners to come to the island, and they only stay long enough for the log post to reset to the next destination.

In the end I've come to the conclusion that I'll just have to sit and wait for someone to show up. Groaning, I slammed my head on the bar's counter, shaking the entire thing and almost spilling my drink. The other eleven must already have gotten beyond a reasonable head start.

"Hell, do you feel like drinking our entire stock tonight?" The bartender asked in disbelief.

Sighing, I chugged the rest of whatever drink they had given me and slammed the cup back on the counter. My forgotten bright red glasses were back at the castle, sitting on a bedside table, so I had no idea what tavern I stepped into. And in the dimly lit tavern, I could scarcely see the man's face. I couldn't tell you what kind of man he was at all.

"Last one, I swear." I mumbled.

The bartender sniffed and went back to cleaning glasses. I paid up front, mostly in simple supplies from the castle, but it surprisingly meant much to this small village. And I highly doubted he cared of how much I drank, seeing as his bar was empty of customers other than me.  
Dust and cobwebs covered the tables, making my nose itch. The counter was meticulous, however, so it must mean he gets some regulars now and again.

"Are you sure its been awhile since a foreigner stopped by this island?" I asked once again.

"For the hundredth time, yes," The bartender, sounding more and more tired, said, "Other than you the only visitors we've had in a long time are pirates who want to raid our stocks."

"You sure?"

"Yes,"

"When was the last time you left this place?"

"This is a bar. People who are foreign come to these places. It's a damn information stronghold, lady. How dense are you?"

I pushed my glass with my finger toward the bartender, "Very dense."

He rolled his eyes and took my glass, refilling it with a different liquid than before. A burned orange color, a very beautiful color I decided then. I was about to ask about the color's name when the bar's bell dinged, signifying a new arrival to the building.

"Welcome," The bartender's voice perked up. "What can I get for you, sir?"

The new arrival walked up to the counter and sat in the seat beside me. I hadn't bother to look at him since I was still examining the color of my drink thoroughly.

"Food would be great," The voice said, and then my eyes widened at the familiarity, "And I would like to contest the fact that this girl right here is, in fact, very dense."

I sputtered and spun my body to face the man I once knew, "Ace?"

Ace smiled widely and tipped his hat, his curly black hair dancing past his ears.

"Good to see you again, Warden. Or is it okay to call you General now?"

* * *

 **A.N/ Well... did you expect that last part? Did you like it?**

 **I may go back and edit a part or sentence here or there, but all in all I'm pleased with the results, as usual!**

 **Don't be shy! Tell me what you think of this chapter and I'll be happy with whatever you say. Constructive criticism all the way!**

 **Next chapter will be in the past again, but it'll move us forward of course. And then we will start to really get into the story by putting the OC in the canon chaos! Oh I can't wait!**

 **I'll try for another chapter next week, so if you like the story and want to continue reading then stay tuned!**

 **See you soon,**

 **Leylainie**


End file.
